I'd Lie
by Panemsheik
Summary: A companion piece to Wrong days journey,


**This is a companion piece to "Wrong day's Journey" Mostly a companion to chapter three. If you aren't a reader of that story and stumbled across this one well, this can be read alone but just know that it's a companion to that story. It's a little insight to Tommy and Jason's relationship also Adam and Tommy's relationship and everything in between. I'm going to write a piece about when Kim told Jason and Jason broke up with Tommy. **

…_**.**_

_**I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me.**_

_**He tells me about his night and**_

_**I count the colors in his eyes.**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. **_

_**Laughing cause' I hope he's wrong **_

_**And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind **_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile **_

_**That I know all his favorite songs **_

_**And…**_

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green **_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the seventeenth **_

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him, **_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on, doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long. He sees everything black and white, never letting no body see him cry. **_

I turned the radio off in a rush. I did not need to hear this song right now. I was training alone at my house in the garage. I turned the radio on hoping that it would clear my mind and it didn't. I wanted to forget Tommy Oliver and how even though he dumped Kimberly Hart, which wasn't the right one for him anyway. And then I dumped him. I had too, he had a baby on the way with her.

"You shouldn't do that alone." I turned to see Kimberly Hart standing at my garage door. She started showing a little but not a lot to really notice. She walked in and gave me a hug.

"I heard you dumped Tommy." She said as she took a seat on a cooler that was there. I took a seat next to her, using one of the towels to wipe down.

"Yeah, he needs to be with you. And that baby." I explained to her. She gave me a sullen look. I had only seen that look on Kimberly when she was upset about something.

"What is it Kim?"

She began to cry and I pulled her into my arms.

"Hey, whatever it is, it's going to be ok.'' I reassured her. He pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"No, it isn't." Kim stood up and began to pace, I stood, following her every move.

"Why isn't it ok?" I questioned. She sighed and huffed in usual Kimberly fashion.

"Because I wanted to give you and Tommy a chance. I knew how he felt about you and vice- versa. But after you dumped him to give us a chance, he…he doesn't care for girls that much, he didn't get back with me." She started crying again.

"Kim, if he's not seeing you then what?"

"He's back with Adam Jase."

It was those words that shook me. Tommy didn't get back with Kimberly, No, he got back with the second rate ranger Adam.

"That's not even the worst part, Jase, Tommy and Adam gave up their powers to that TJ kid and Trini's boyfriend Carlos, they've resigned as rangers and after graduation they decided to get married."

If the previous confession got to me, this one was it. I sat back down.

"Jase I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this."

"It's ok Kim. It's all my fault originally."

She took a seat in front of me and placed her hands on my legs.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't told you about the baby then you wouldn't have dumped him. You and he would still be together."

"Don't blame yourself Kim, it's not your fault."

**Three Months Later: **

It was a good thing that Kimberly wasn't one of those people that got big when they were pregnant. As long as she had on a hoodie or wore dresses you'd never know she was pregnant. Today was graduation day. These last few months for me were horrible, I watched Adam and Tommy get all mushy as they made preparations for the wedding that would be taking place in a few months' time. I was invited but declined. I couldn't do it. I began to date a few guys to get my mind off of Tommy, one of them was Carter Grayson, and he was visiting his sister for a couple months. He was a little older than me, I thought maybe he was the one to replace Tommy, but he ended moving back to Marnier Bay to accept a job there. I then tried dating Rocky Desantos, the one I chose to replace me as red ranger after graduation, he was also Adam's ex-boyfriend. But Rocky was too invested in Adam to do anything that would hurt him. So that was a bust. I looked forward as we all sat in alphabetical order. Of course Tommy and Adam were close to each other, their last names.

After the ceremony everyone headed back to Ernie's to celebrate. I stood in the corner, not talking to anyone, I didn't want to be bothered. That didn't stop Kim. She pulled me on the dance floor. Her hips went every direction and I had to grab her so she wouldn't hurt herself. As I smiled at her I caught sight of Tommy, He looked jealous.

"I have to go Kim. I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek and headed out the door. It began to rain. I ran to my car only to find out that I left the car keys inside.

"Dammit" I whispered to myself.

"Forgot something?"

Tommy was standing behind me. This is just what I needed right now. The love of my life rubbing his happiness in my face. I turned around.

"Look, Tommy."

He stopped me with a wave of his hand. He held out the other and in them was my car keys.

"You always was forgetful." Tommy joked. I smiled back.

"If memory serves, you were the forgetful one." I looked away for a while. I didn't really know what to say to him. So I said what was really on my mind, what I had been dreading to say. "I wanted to say congrats, but I couldn't find the right time." I finally admitted. He only looked at me. I guess he didn't know what to say. Instead he moved closer. The rain was soaking us both, he looked amazing sopping wet. He was so close now. My breathing hitched. He could tell. His hand made its way to my face.

"Just say the words Jase. Just say I still love you and I'll dump Adam."

He placed a kiss on my lips. The electricity that I felt with him was there. I didn't get that when I kissed Carter or Rocky, only with him.

"Tommy." I whispered.

"When I saw you with those other guys I got jealous. They weren't right for you. Then tonight I saw you with Kim. That was the last straw. I love you Jason. That's something that won't go away. No matter what." He still had my keys in his hand. He opened the back doors, not once letting me go. He pushed me inside and straddled my waist.

"I want you Jason."

He kissed me again. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't. This is what I wanted. I wanted him back.

…..

We stayed in my back seat for an hour after we slept together. I was surprised that Adam hadn't come looking for him.

"Stay with me Jason. Please. I don't care about Adam. I want you back." He was beginning to tear up. I could hear it in his voice. He gripped me tighter.

I thought about it. This was my chance. I could have him back. We could move from here and be happy. But I wasn't that selfish. I know Adam isn't the one for him, but from what Rocky told me about Adam, he gets depressed easily. Sometimes suicidal. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Adam. So I did the only thing I could think of. I had to truly let him go.

"Leave Tommy. I don't ever want to see you again."

I know it was a little harsh but it needed to be done. I just hope that someday he could forgive me.

…..

**. **

**I know that it's a Taylor swift song that Jason is listening to and she was like a kid in the 90's but the time line is AU, when they are in High school it's like more the time now and "Wrong day's journey" is somewhat the future. **

**SO I guess it goes like this: **

**Senior Year and Kim's pregnancy: late 2006 going into 2007 so that means Connor was born sometime in 2007**

**Wrong Day's journey begins: in the year 2023**

**I did not plan for this to happen like this but I wanted to use that song really bad and so I screwed up the timeline. **


End file.
